Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Transcript Not One Of Us/Ash And Kiara's argument With Simba *Kiara: Daddy it can't be true. (All the animals turn around to see Kovu) *Animal #1: It's Kovu. *Giraffe #1: It's Kovu. (Everyone look at him while he's walking) *Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kiara, it's Kovu! *Misty: Oh, thank goodness he's alright. *Clemont: I wondered what happened to him. * Kiara: Kovu! (Kiara run to see him, but Simba stops her) (All the animals continuing talking to see Kovu while he is walking) *Timon: (Gasp) Why I yoda! Lemme at him, Lemme at him! (He grab his tail) He hold me back. *Pumbaa: (Grabs Timon's tail) Okay. *Timon: Lemme at him, Lemme at him! *Pumbaa: Okay (He lets go of him) *Timon: I think your missing the basic point here. *Pumbaa: Oh. (The animals continuing talking to see him as he made it to the Simba who is on top of pride rock) *Simba: Why have you come back?! *Kovu: Simba I have nothing to do with... *Simba: You don't belong here! *Kovu: Please I ask your forgiveness. *Kiara: Daddy please, listen to him. *Ash Ketchum: Your daughter's right Simba. At least give him a chance to explain. He couldn’t have been responsible for the… *Simba: (He turn his head to his Daughter and Ash) Silence! (Simba's response shocks Ash as He turns to Kovu) When you first came here you ask for judgement. And I pass it now! (Everyone are shock to hear this while the animals begin to arguing at him) *Brock: Simba, you can't. *Cilan: Don't do this, Simba. *Simba: EXILE! *Kiara: NO! *Ash Ketchum: SIMBA!! (The Animals begin to make music and their sounds) *Kiara: No! (Two Lionesses Block her) Kovu! *Serena: Simba, stop this! *Bonnie: This isn't right, Simba! (The Animals begins to look at Kovu as two Antelopes came in front of Kovu) *Animals: Deception Disgrace (As the Antelopes block him very closer Kovu jumps away) Evil as plain as the scar on his face *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! (Kovu lands with the Hippopotamus and a bunch of Pythons) *Hippo: He asked for trouble the he came. (The Pythons strike at Kovu but he avoid them and runs off) *Animals: He can't change his stripes! *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! *Animals: You know these outsider! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! *Zebras: Deception An outrage! *Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! *Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! *Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came *Animals: See you later, agitator! *Chorus: Born in grief (A group of birds came and fly towards Kovu) Raised in hate (As they fly they peck Kovu) Helpless to defy his fate Let him run (Kovu runs to the river) Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive (Kovu lands on the water finally escape from the animals, he turns his head to see Pride Rock) And he is not one of us He has never been one of He is not part of us (Ash and Kiara are finally out of the two lioness blocking them as they try to run to catch Kovu, two more lioness block them again) Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind (Kovu looks down at the lake and see the image of Scar, shocked and then he runs off) For we knew he would do what he's done (As Kovu made it, he walk on the rock and see Pride Rock again) And we know that he'll never be one of us *Animals: He is not one of us (Kovu walks away heartbroken) *Antelope: Deception *Zebra: Disgrace *Antelope: Deception (An image of sad Kiara was shown on top of the dust sky, and so are Ash and his friends) *Zebra: Disgrace (An image of Simba looks at Kovu and turn his head) *Antelope: Deception (As Kovu runs, Raifiki was seen sitting on the rock) *Raifiki: (Sad) Oooh. (As the song is over, Kiara and Ash run at Simba) *Kiara: Father, please reconsider. *Simba: You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. *Kiara: No that's not... *Simba: (Cuts Kiara off) He use you to get to me! *Ash Ketchum: Simba, it wasn't Kovu's fault! If he really was trying to kill you, he would never have come back to beg you for mercy! I told you to give him a chance to explain, but you wouldn't listen to me! *Simba: Ash, I am not going back on my word! Young man, I can't believe you suggested to have him stay in my kingdom in the first place! You said it would make things right! But instead it brought us nothing but trouble! I thought you were supposed to be my friend. But after what has happened, I was wrong. For you are now considered a threat to not only my daughter and my family, but also my kingdom! *Ash Ketchum: WHAT?!?! *Serena: Simba, how can you talk to our friend that way?! *Iris: That was totally uncalled for! *Kiara: She's right, Father! And Kovu loves me for me. *Simba: Because you are my daughter, you will not leave Pride Rock! All of you can stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him. *May: (Gasp) Simba that was very cruel for what you said! *Max: Yeah! *Dawn: How could you be so selfish, Simba?! *Kiara: You don't know him! *Simba: I know he's following in Scar's paw prints. And I must following my father's. *Kiara: You will never be Mufasa! (Simba is shocked to hear this.) (Kiara starts crying and runs off.) *Ash Ketchum: (Loses his temper and finally snaps by letting out a loud scream scaring his friends as well as Simba) THAT'S IT!!!!! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS OF KIARA AND YOUR JUDGEMENTAL ATTITUDE TOWARDS KOVU! YOUR ACTION OF EXILING HIM WITHOUT LISTENING TO WHAT HE HAD TO SAY WAS THE MOST DISGRACEFUL THING YOU'VE DONE! YOU THINK I’M THE ONE WHO MADE THINGS WORSE FOR YOUR KINGDOM BY ACCEPTING HIM? THINK AGAIN! (His loud outburst shocks Simba, but Ash calms down a bit) Simba, my friends and I may not know much about your father, Mufasa. But I swear, if he would've witnessed what you've done, he would never have wanted all of this. I’m sorry, but after what you've done today at Pride Rock, you are no longer my friend. So, good-bye! GOOD-BYE, FOREVER!!!! (Ash runs away from Pride Rock, leaving Simba completely shocked and heart-broken upon hearing Ash's outburst. Ash's friends turn to Simba and looked at him in silence. Then they start to walk into the cave with sad looks on their faces without saying a word.) *Bonnie: (stops for a minute and looks at Simba.) Some king you've turned out to be. (Then turns to continue walking in the cave, leaving Simba alone and depressed.) Love Will Find A Way/Kiara's Decision Mufasa Consoles Ash Final Battle/Kiara Confronts Her Father Ending Category:Transcripts